Shards of Broken Memories
by anonymousgirl028
Summary: The S.A class are worried since Hikari is absent for a few days, they decide to visit her house and discover something that broke their hearts... Detective Conan x Special A
1. Chapter 1

**Shards of Broken Memories**

XXXX

Takishima Kei felt uneasy, he closed his book and then opened it again, but he wasn't paying attention to what he was reading. He was worried since his long time crush and rival; Hanazono Hikari, was absent for a few days.

"W-where _is _Hikari-chan?" Akira asked as their group; Tsuji Ryuu, Yamamoto Megumi, Yamamoto Jun, Karino Tadashi and she herself. The atmosphere was tense, since Hikari wasn't around and Kei was worried.

"Maybe we should visit her house" Megumi wrote in her pad.

"Good idea" they all agreed to the plan.

"Should we invite _him _along?" asked Tadashi eyeing the worried teen.

"Like I'll let that monster go in Hikari-chan's house!" Akira stated.

"He's noticed us…" Jun whispered.

"Are you going to Hikari's house?" asked Kei.

"Y-yeah…" the five tensed.

XXXX

They arrived in front of the Hanazono residence, the S.A rang the door bell and waited until Hikari's mom opened the door.

"Ah! You must be Hikari's friends" she pointed out.

"Is Hikari-chan home?" inquired Akira.

Masako Hanazono frowned "Please come in" she said, ignoring the question. The S.A students threw her puzzled looks, but still walked inside the house. Their eyes widened at the sight of the Hanazono's things packed in boxes that were stacked in the corners of the room.

"Are you moving, Hanazono-san?" Ryuu voiced out their question. The older Hanazono nodded meekly.

"I-if it's about a job or money, we'd be happy to help!" Akira stated.

"I wish it was that simple…" Masako whispered, but they heard her clearly.

"What happened?" Kei asked, feeling nervous.

"It's Hikari…" their eyes widened "someone is trying to…kill her…" they gasped

"But why?" Megumi wrote in her pad.

"A few days ago…" began Hikari's mother "she noticed a few suspicious looking people, she followed them and then saw something she shouldn't have…" she took a deep breath and continued "Ishida Kyou… she witnessed his murder… and then she… she…"

"Kaa-san!" they heard Hikari's voice call, the said girl entered the room startling the S.A class.

"Hikari!" they chorused.

"Eh? Who are you…?"

"Hi…ka…ri…" Akira whispered "It's us! The S.A class!"

"S.A?"

"She lost her memories…" Kei said, trying to keep his cool but on the inside he wanted to kill whoever murdered that guy and caused Hikari to lose her memories.

"They are you friends, Hikari-chan" her mother said gently.

XXXX

"Ishida Kyou" Edogawa Conan read the newspaper headline "…famous chemist murdered, reasons unknown… a young girl managed to get a glimpse of the murder but unfortunately lost her memories due to shock"

"_They're after them Kudo-kun… they want a new chemist for APTX4869"_

He remembered what Haibara Ai said, it all began a few weeks ago… missing chemists all over Japan, some were found dead while others were still missing. The Black Organization has made their move. His thoughts were disrupted when a group of students barged in the detective agency.

"Mouri Kogoro…" a guy said in a deadly tone, making shivers run down the shrunken boy's spine.

"He won't listen to us if you use that tone!" scolded a girl beside him "do you really want him to find the culprit?"

"I agree with Akira" another girl held a sketch pad that had those words written on it.

_'Akira?' _Conan thought _'Where have I heard that name before'_

"W-what can I help you with?" Mouri stuttered as he sensed a deadly aura.

"We want you to find the murderer of Ishida Kyou!" Akira stated, slamming her hand on the table.

"Are you related to him, somehow?" the detective asked.

"No, not really" said another guy.

"Then why d-"

"It's personal" the statement discouraged further questioning.

"And you guys are…"

"Takishima Kei"

"Tsuji Ryuu" said the guy who had a sloth with him.

"Yamamoto Jun and this is…" the guy pointed to the long haired girl who had a sketch pad with her that had "Yamamoto Megumi" written on it.

"Karino Tadashi"

"and I'm Toudou Akira"

_'Takishima Kei and Toudou Akira…!' _Conan's eyes widened _'They're…' _

"we only asked you since that high school detective isn't home" stated Tadashi.

Akira sighed "of all the times he had to disappear… Shinichi… that idiot"

"Y-you know Shinichi?" inquired Ran.

"We- that's Kei and I- met him in Hawaii" she explained

"As I was saying I want you to investigate the murder of Ishida Kyou, so I can kill him with my bare hands…" Kei emitted a deadly aura.

"Now, now" Ryuu tried to calm Kei down but only got a death glare in response.

"We'll pay you five million yen, if you find the murderers…" he said putting a check with the said amount down on the table.

"F-five million…" Kogor was in loss for words.

"but if we called that Shinchi guy, he could've done it for free" Megumi stated using her sketch pad.

"but we don't know where he is or how we can contact him" Jun replied.

"ask his parents" Megumi responded

"Good idea!" Akira took her cell phone out and dialled the Kudo's number, abroad of course.

_'The number you are calling is unavailable please try again later' _

"That's Kudo- sensei, always unplugging the phone" Kei sighed. "If you don't solve this case… I will personally-" Kei was cut off when he was dragged out of the room.

"Here's our numbers by the way, contact us if you find something" Akira said handing a piece of paper to Ran and then noticing Conan "Ara, you look just like Kudo-sensei" she pointed out, Conan laughed nervously. "We hope to hear from you"

XXXX

**A:N/ **First Special A x Detective Conan cross over… weee! REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

**Shards of Broken Memories**

XXXX

Takishima Kei massaged his temples, they – the Special A class- had successfully persuaded Hikari and the Hanazono family, that they at least Hikari would stay. Hikari was staying at Akira's since the Hanazono family went out of town, as suggested by the police. Everything wasn't right, why can't _they _leave her alone? There was a big mystery surrounding the file of Ishida Kyou's murder case… something really big.

He looked at his cell phone, he opened the folder for the pictures and looked at Hikari's picture. It was taken during their stay at Hawaii, a small smile crept on his face. He sighed as he closed his laptop and massaged his temples. _The _Takishima Kei just couldn't stay focused ever since that _'fateful' _day.

Whoever killed the chemist was sure going to face hell when he/she would meet him. Kei would make them regret they ever lived.

Kei blinked as he opened his laptop again, this time it was a picture of a boy named Edogawa Conan. "Hmm…" he looked at the said boy's profile before smirking satisfactorily "Edogawa Conan, eh?" he said as he shook his head "He just couldn't think of a better name" After closing a few windows he began his research.

XXXX

"So someone has seen them in action, but lost her memories?" Haibara asked as she typed something on her computer.

"Aa, I think Akira and Kei know that person" Conan nodded.

"They are after that person" the shrunken chemist pointed out "If she regains her memories, they will be exposed"

"That person… I think I know who she is" he said. _'Hanazono Hikari' _Conan thought _'Ranked two of the S.A' _

"You better go solve this case Kudo, but be careful…" Ai pointed out "Never underestimate the Black Organization"

"Of course" Conan grinned, his eyes sparkled with assurance, with a few help the confrontation with the Organization could be made possible. _'Now for a few more calls…' _he thought as he fished out his phone and looked at his phone book, stopping at a familiar name. _Hattori Heiji._

XXXX

Blurs...

Her life was a blur. Hanazono Hikari lied down the soft bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't remember a single thing about herself, the Special A class had been doing their best to make sure she would regain her memories but with no avail.

_Ni-san_

She didn't know why but that word or nickname, rather, made her angry every time she heard it, her blood boiled with excitement with every challenge she had accepted with Takishima Kei, but she didn't know why. Of course, her friends had told her that they were rivals ever since they met each other but then there was something in their relationship that she couldn't understand.

Her parents along with her brother had moved to Osaka, as suggested by police officers but her friends had managed to convince the Hanazono's to make Hikari stay. Kei's father had accepted that she stay at their place but then Akira didn't agree and urged Hikari to stay with her family and had managed to convince her.

'_I want to remember everything'_ she thought as she closed her eyes and tried to lull herself to sleep.

XXXX

Toudou Akira sighed as she waited for her phone to ring. She was too anxious to solve the mystery of Ishida Kyou, to know who wanted Hikari killed and to know why they wanted her killed. As if on cue the phone rang. She quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Aki-chan!" a sing-song voice answered.

"Yukiko-san!" Akira said, a bit disappointed "How is Yusaku-sensei and Shinichi-kun?" she asked.

"They're fine" Yukiko said "Is something wrong, Aki-chan?" she asked, sensing a hint of worry in the girl's voice.

"Actually" Akira sighed as she sat on her bed and began telling Yukiko what had happened to Hikari and its connection to an unsolved murderer of a world renowned chemist. Yukiko listened intently on what the girl had to say.

"Souka" Yukiko said as Akira finished "I'll tell Shin-chan and Yuusaku about this" she reassured Akira.

"Arigatou Yukiko-san" she breathed a sigh of relief as their short discussion ended. _'I wish this would all end' _

Akira just couldn't take it anymore, it was a living nightmare for the S.A class. Ever since Hikari went back to school little _'accidents' _would occur, like a few pots falling towards them, sabotaging the greenhouse as well as letters full of threats to Hikari. What the hell was just going on?

Akira stood up, apparently frustrated at her thoughts. "I think I'm going to walk for a while" she sighed _'Maybe it'll help me calm down' _she thought as she put on a sweater and went to the garden. It was quiet as usual, only the rustling of leaves along with the flowing water from the fountain could be heard. Her eyes widened in alarm as she heard footsteps, she turned around and saw…

"Tadashi!" she cried, anger flooded through her as the said boy waved a hand and greeted her casually.

"Yo!"

"What are you doing here?!" Akira asked, as she threw the nearest rock at Tadashi, who fell on the ground.

"I just came for a visit…" Tadashi said with a goofy grin as he looked at Akira, who was still fuming in annoyance.

"Why didn't you call first?!" she asked throwing the nearest chair at Tadashi who was still lying on the ground, her eyes glistened as she threw a few pots of plant along with a priceless statue and a television set from nowhere. "Why?" she asked nearly in tears.

Tadashi smiled gently as he stood up and went beside Akira "You can't bottle up everything inside of you" he pointed out, patting her back as she cried.

"Why did it have to be Hikari?" she asked, wiping the tears from her face "Why did she have to see that guy get murdered?" she leaned forward, her bangs covering her eyes. "Why?"

Tadashi pulled Akira into a hug "You don't have to keep these things all to yourself" he whispered _'Because I'll always be here…' _he wanted to add as pushed Akira and held on her shoulders, returning to his old self "Now! Let's have some food!"

"Why you…" Akira muttered, a dark aura surrounded her.

XXXX

**A:N/ **Sorry for the lateness, I don't want to use any more excuses and I've decided to never post a fanfic until it is done, or unless I do have spare time. Updating my fanfics is just a bit harder than I thought but don't worry I'm updating my older fics not the ones in my head. Although writer's block is a pain, being able to think up of different summaries for other fanfics for other animes are also a pain *sigh* until next time.

By the way, thanks for the reviews!!! Love them, they keep me inspired (and also give me a reminder to stop slacking off and continue the fic!)

GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN!


	3. Chapter 3

**Shards of Broken Memories**

XXXX

_Edogawa Conan --- _

_Kudo Shinichi ---_

_**!Fingerprint File Match!**_

_'Just as I suspected' _Takishima Kei scrolled down the police files he had found. He compared the fingerprints of his friend Kudo Shinichi and they had matched perfectly. He blinked twice as another window popped open on his screen, it was from another website – a private website from the deceased Ishida Kyo.

_Miyano Shiho, chemist--- Missing _

"Miyano Shiho?" he muttered, scanning the file and closing it. There was another window on his screen, this time it was an article about the Shonen Tantei Dan. There was a picture with Conan in the middle with a small smile, a large boy at the back making a V-sign, a freckled boy on the side beside a girl with shoulder length brown hair and there was a girl with blonde hair on Conan's right who looked exactly like Miyano Shiho.

There were only a few things that could puzzle _the _Takishima Kei, and one of those was the mystery of Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai. Their files completely matched those of Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho, respectively. The question was why?

_'A drug, maybe?' _he thought, his eyes widening _'A drug, a missing chemist, another chemist murdered…' _he flipped open his phone "This is Takishima Kei" he introduced "Yes, I need to speak to Kudo Yuusaku-sensei, concerning his son, Shinichi…" there was a pause.

_"Is something the matter, Kei?" _Yuusaku's voice answered.

"Edogawa Conan" he said with a small smirk as there was a pause on the other line.

_"So you've found out" _Yuusaku said _"I can't explain the details here, you should ask him yourself" _

"Hai, I understand" there was a click. He turned back to his laptop, with his eyes widening _'What's this?' _

XXXX

_'Kei?!' _Conan—no, Shinichi's mind screamed. _'What is he doing here?' _he looked at the said boy who glared at him in response.

"Edogawa Conan" he said with a strange glint in his eyes "May I have a word?" he said after coughing politely.

"You know him, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked, popping from nowhere.

Conan laughed nervously, he couldn't tell them that it was a case "A family friend" he said. Well it wasn't really a lie since the Takishima's were truly their family friend along with the Toudou's. It was no use to lie to Kei since apparently he already knew about him.

As they were far away from the Shonen Tantei Dan, Conan decided to break the silence. "You've found out?" he asked.

"Of course" Kei said with a smirk and added in a lower tone "Shinichi"

"Since you're here in person, I guess you want information on Ishida Kyou" Conan said with both hands behind his head "It's for that girl isn't it? Hanazono Hikari"

"Who do you think I am, Shinichi?" he asked with a chuckle "I have already collected information on Ishida Kyou, all I need now is your help and that young chemist friend of yours" Conan's eyes widened as he stopped and turned to Kei.

_'What does he know about Haibara?' _

XXXX

"Hanazono" Hattori Heiji mused as he looked at a mini notebook on his hand. "Mataku, that Kudo…" he sighed as he rang the doorbell. The door opened and he introduced yourself "Konnichiwa" he said "I am Hattori Heiji and I am working on the case involving your daughter"

"Hattori?" a man muttered "Where have I heard that name before?"

"That's because my dad is the head of the Osaka Police District" he said, laughing nervously.

"Come in Hattori-kun" the woman said with a gentle smile.

XXXX

**Author's Note: **Finally updated! Thank you to those who have reviewed, please recommend this to others. I beg of you. I need reviews to continue. Thank you for reading. You'll find out the shocking news Kei has got for Haibara and Conan :-P


	4. Chapter 4

**Shards of Broken Memories**

"_Light. The source of human knowledge  
Much like wisdom, light is not without limits"  
-Atelier Iris II_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Takishima Kei was with Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai that afternoon, they were inside the professor's home, at the basement where Haibara usually worked. In front of them was Takishima Kei's laptop with some very vital information from the deceased chemist known as Ishida Kyou. Haibara's eyes were wide, as she scanned what was written on the program from Ishida Kyou.

"_If I do not make it, I wish someone can give this to my dearest niece, Miyano Shiho"_

It was impossible. Haibara shook her head, no one mentioned that she had an uncle that was still alive, until now. She shook her thoughts and copied the program into a disk, the program contained information about the Apotoxin and maybe… just maybe the cure could be possible.

"What's it about?" Conan asked.

"The cure" Haibara said, not bothering to look at the two boys "It may be possible to create it" Conan and Kei's eyes widened.

"Really?!" he asked his blue eyes mirrored his joy.

"Yes I am sure" she said in her monotonous voice, before turning to Kei "But then how did you get this?" she asked "This is supposed to be hidden" she said.

"I have my sources" Kei said mysteriously. "Shinichi" he turned to the boy.

"Aa" Conan replied "We'll take them down" his glasses glimmered.

_'To save Hikari' _Takishima thought on why he wanted to see the organization fall down. He wanted to save his light. _His _Hikari.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Not again…" muttered Toudou Akira as she picked up the pieces of broken porcelain, Hanazono Hikari was helping her along with the other members of the S.A.

"_We're watching you Hanazono Hikari"_

There were different threats painted on the wall too. Hikari wasn't the only one affected, the S.A class were like a family they had a strong bond together and they never let one suffer on his/her own.

Hikari never wanted to see that chemist murdered, she never even remembered anything. But there was something that bothered her… _'If they wanted me killed then why don't they just kill me now?' _she wondered for a reason. If those people were armed with dangerous weapons, why couldn't she just be shot to death? There was something wrong with this case and she wanted an answer. Hikari wanted to know…

(1)_"Does Hikari really like me?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_So it's not that you hate me"_

"_What's wrong with you?"_

_He placed a hand on her cheek and bent down to kiss her._

"_Stop Joking with me idiot!"_

Hikari's eyes widened, she staggered a little earning curious looks from the S.A. "A memory?" she asked, barely a whisper.

"Are you alright, Hikari-chan?" Megumi asked via her sketchpad.

Hikari stood up and smiled confidently and reassuringly "Of course, Megumi-chan!" she said.

"Hikari!" a girl with pink hair called, rushing to her. Hikari blinked twice, she felt familiar somehow. "I've heard from Jun-kun" she said "I hope you can get your memories back" she said with a smile "Since you forgot, I'll reintroduce myself" she said "I'm Ushikobo Sakura, Hikari-chan!"

There was a dark aura surrounding Megumi at this point, her sketchpad showed the note: "_Stay away from Jun" _she said glaring at the girl. Hikari blinked, wondering why.

"Hmm… I would like to see Kei's reaction on this" a boy said with a smile "Since you forgot, I'm Saiga Yahiro" he said casually.

"Jun-kun!"

"Yahiro" Megumi said making Hikari's eyes widen. Did she just hear Megumi speak? She looked at Yahiro and at Megumi back and forth. What was happening?

"Hikari watch out!" a familiar voice yelled, Hikari's eyes widened as one of potted plants of the greenhouse fell on her she easily dodged it with a flip. Her eyes widened as another memory flashed on her mind.

(2)_"I… I cause a lot of trouble for Takishima…  
Sometimes there's an uneasy feeling.  
Actually Takishima, you are the one who's forced to do this right?"_

Takishima watched her sleep. They were in the infirmary since Hikari just passed out, he remembered those words clearly. The words that brought him both joy and disappointment, it was funny… She told him that in the infirmary, a small smile graced the young teen's lips as he bent down and met Hikari's.

"…_because Takishima is my most precious friend… That's why I'm so worried!"_

"For me" Takishima whispered as he pulled away "No matter how much trouble you cause is fine, because I really like you" he said._ 'Maybe you won't realize these words' _he thought _'Even if our minds think in different ways, I am fine just watching you from afar' _Takishima looked at the girl who was sleeping peacefully. "Someday Hikari, this match will be won by me" he whispered on her ear.

Hikari growled in her sleep "I'll defeat you this time Takishima…" she trailed off with a smile. "Definitely…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mouri Kogoro sighed as he sat down to eat dinner. He tried his best to look for clues and yet he was still empty handed. The case was harder than he had thought.

"Did you find any clues, dad?" Mouri Ran asked as she placed a bowl of soup in front of him.

The Sleeping Kogoro laughed nervously "O-of course!" he said, lying.

Edogawa Conan saw this and laughed mentally _'He can't solve anything without me' _he thought _'But then I can't get him involved in this case' _

"So how was school, Conan-kun?"

"It was fine!" he said, in his childish tone. _'Sorry Ran, but I'll come back soon enough' _he said mentally. _'As soon as Haibara creates the antidote, I have to say goodbye to everyone even if we'll meet again in a different person'_

Edogawa Conan and Kudo Shinichi, although the two were similar in their actions and deductions both lived different lives. Edogawa Conan could never be Kudo Shinichi and vice versa, because they were different and yet the same.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hattori Heiji sighed as he lied down on his bed, looking at the information he had collected about Hanazono Hikari. _'She won't need protection that's for sure' _he thought, remembering that her father had thought her moves from pro-wrestling. He flipped his phone and dialled a number.

"Otaki-han" he said "Can you do me a favour?" his Kansai accent was highly heard. "Can you do some research on the Takishima's?" he grinned "Thanks!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1)Chapter 25 of the manga XD

(2)Another line from the manga also in Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **Thank you for those who reviewed and added this story in their favourites. Did you see it coming? Ishida Kyou is Haibara's uncle :))

Thanks to Marie Ravenclaw for pointing out my mistake :D

REVIEW PLEASE

Just click at the button below


End file.
